<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Daughter's Teacher by dat_carovieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809574">My Daughter's Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh'>dat_carovieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Parent Geralt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eskel and Lambert are idiots, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No beta we die like Ciri's parents, Parent Geralt, Teacher AU, Teacher Jaskier | Dandelion, classtrip, teacher/parent relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciri gets a new class-teacher. Geralt is quickly fascinated by the teacher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Geralt pulled in, in front of the school, Ciri nearly jumped out of the car in excitement. He had never been that excited to go to school, at least not after about his half first year. And Ciri was now starting her second year, but it was nice, that she couldn’t wait. Apparently, it was because of her new teacher, who seemed to be loved by all the children, because he did all kind of cool things with them and still managed to teach them all they needed.</p><p>Geralt defiantly was interested to meet the guy.</p><p>“Come on, Geralt, let’s go,” Ciri demanded and pulled at his hand. Geralt smiled fondly at her, locked the car and followed her.</p><p>Geralt didn’t know what he expected but it was not that. Mr. Pankratz’ outfit could only be described as loud. He was wearing red pants with some kind of yellow pattern and a T-shirt in a aggressive blue.  He was smiling and enthusiastically greeting every child at the door. He turned to them and smiled at Ciri.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Jaskier Pankratz and you are?” he asked Ciri.</p><p>“Cirilla of Rivia,” she answered, as confident as ever.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, please go in and pick a seat.” Then he turned to Geralt and extended his hand. “Hello, I assume, you are the father?” Geralt shook the hand.</p><p>“Hello Mr. Pankratz, Geralt of Rivia,” he introduced himself.</p><p>“Hello Geralt, please call me Jaskier, everyone does.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt nodded, as he pulled back his hand. He wasn’t able to pull his eyes away from Jaskier’s sparkling blue eyes until the teacher had turned around to greet the next child with the same enthusiasm.</p><p>Of course, the children would like him, looking like a parrot, overly and annoyingly happy all the time. The exact opposite of what Geralt would usually surround himself with.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he picked Ciri up in the afternoon, she was glowing. Apparently, her school day had been great. She ran into Geralt’s arms laughing.</p><p>“It was great, Jaskier taught us a song and played on his guitar. He said, he has a lot more, cool instruments to show us. I can’t wait to go back tomorrow.” She was talking nonstop the whole way home about what they did. Apparently not much actual teaching, but it had been the first day and of course they should get to know their new teacher.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Over the next weeks, Ciri’s enthusiasm had declined a little, since she had realized, she still had to learn actual stuff like English and math. She still enjoyed her classes a whole lot more than in the year before and Geralt hoped, it would help her learning. But she had always preferred activities where she hadn’t had to sit still, like music, PE or arts.</p><p>Every morning, Jaskier greeted all the children in front of the classroom with his usual bright smile. He seemed to never be in a bad mood. It was mindboggling how someone could always be that cheerful, especially this early in the morning. Geralt would prefer getting up later and with his job as a freelance editor, he could have, but he had to drop of Ciri on time.</p><p>“Good morning, Jaskier,” she greeted him. “Look, my dad braided my hair today.” He took a look at her and nodded.</p><p>“Very pretty, I love the bow, great colors,” he answered with an honest smile. Geralt had spend 15 minutes this morning braiding the hair the way Ciri wanted and put a rainbow-colored bow in. Before she entered, she turned around and waved.</p><p>“Bye Geralt.”</p><p>“Have a nice day, Ciri,” he answered, with a fond smile. He had seen Jaskier’s confused look, as Ciri had called him Geralt, but the teacher had found his composure again quickly. And Geralt didn’t feel like explaining it right now.</p><p>He was about to turn around, as Jaskier called him back.</p><p>“We wanted to try, to involve the parents a little more in everything, so we were thinking we would have a music lesson where the parents could attend, of course it’s optional, but the children would love it. I don’t expect it to be a regular thing but it would be great if many parents could come for the first time and then it will always be open.” He waved a piece of paper in front of Geralt’s face. “I’m doing a little poll to find out when most parents are free,” he said and tried to hand Geralt the paper.</p><p>“I don’t need one, I’m a freelancer and can schedule my workhours around it,” he explained.</p><p>He was not sure, what exactly the reason for the whole thing was, but Ciri would probably be excited for him there. And if it would make her happy, he would of course do it.</p><p> </p><p>It was a Friday afternoon, when the parents were invited to join the music lesson. Jaskier started it off in his usual cheerful manner and Geralt had to admit it was impressive, how all the kids payed attention. He introduced the song, they would be singing today and then he grabbed the guitar and started to sing. Geralt’s jaw nearly dropped, because he really could sing. Geralt wouldn’t say he knew a lot about music, but he knew something had to be good, when it made him feel so many emotions at once. He felt goosebumps on his arms.</p><p>And this was the moment, it started to dawn on him, that he might have developed a slight crush on the guy in front of him. How the fuck did that happen? The man had a really questionable taste in closing, was always in a way to cheerful mood, made Geralt laugh with small jokes, apparently cared deeply for all the children in his class, including Ciri, had an incredible singing voice, had the bluest eyes and the most beautiful smile. Oh yeah that’s why. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re telling us, you fell in love with your daughter’s teacher? Looks like it’s going to be an interesting school year. What are you planning to do about it?” Lambert asked, obviously really amused about this information. Geralt, Lambert, Aiden and Eskel were sitting together in Geralt’s living room. Each of them holding a beer. Ciri was in bed and Geralt had told them about Ciri’s new teacher and somehow, they had managed to coax that information out of him.</p><p>“I’m planning to do nothing about it,” Geralt answered with a frown.</p><p>“What? No hot teacher role play, letting him fuck you on the teacher’s desk?” the youngest brother suggested, wiggling his eyebrow.</p><p>“Lambert, it’s a school, were children go, including my daughter, so no,” Geralt answered. Eskel stayed silent, he usually knew, when it was better to keep out of it.</p><p>But later, when Lambert tried to get more information about the, apparently hot teacher, out of Geralt, he was happy to help.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Geralt, do you have a moment?” Jaskier asked when Geralt was picking up Ciri.</p><p>“What is it, did she get into trouble?” Geralt asked.</p><p>“I did not!” Ciri insisted from his side. Jaskier smiled #.</p><p>“She’s right, she didn’t. I just wanted to ask if you already read the papers, I sent home regarding the class trip,” Jaskier explained.</p><p>“Yes, I did, of course she can go, I’m sure it will be a great experience for the children.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I didn’t doubt it,” Jaskier answered. “I just need some parent volunteers to come along and I thought, maybe you would like to accompany us?” He smiled at him in the sweetest way. There was no way, Geralt would say no if that meant, spending some actual time with him, even though they would be surrounded by 20 children.</p><p>“This sounds fun, will you come with us?” Ciri asked excitedly.</p><p>“I think, I will it sounds good and since you want me to come,” he said, smiling down at Ciri. Jaskier as well as Ciri were beaming at him happily. He would never be able to decline any of them any request. That would be an interesting week. But it was still two months to go.</p><p>“That’s great. Another teacher will come with us and I hope I will be able to find at least one more parent as well. For this kind of trip, it’s always good to have some more adults. Trust me, I speak from experience.”</p><p>He nodded absentmindly thinking about being able to spend more time with Jaskier. He had planned to ignore his crush until it vanished but it was not as easy as he hoped.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Eskel, can you get Ciri, please? I won’t make it in time, I’m in a meeting with a client and it will take longer then expected,” Geralt explained over the phone. He was standing outside of his office, where he had asked his client to wait for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, I can get her. I’m dying to meet that hot teacher, you want to fuck,” Eskel commented and Geralt could hear him grinning.</p><p>“Eskel! I don’t want to fuck him!” Geralt hissed.</p><p>“Yes you do,” Eskel answered.</p><p>“Did I hear anything about the hot teacher from Ciri’s school?” Geralt heard Lamberts voice from the background and rolled his eyes. There was a reason he had called Eskel and not Lambert.</p><p>“Don’t take Lambert,” Geralt instructed.</p><p>“I won’t, but he will come nonetheless,” Eskel answered and hung up, before Geralt could say anything more. With a sigh he opened WhatsApp and went to the groupchat he had with his brothers.</p><p>“Just please don’t say anything weird,” he wrote and put his phone back into his pocket. He then returned into his office to his client, trying not to worry to much about his idiot brothers. He knew, he would do something weird.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Uncle Eskel, uncle Lambert, uncle Aiden!” Ciri yelled when she saw who was picking her up. She ran at them and jumped into Eskel’s arms, who picked her up.</p><p>“Why are you getting me, are we doing something fun?” she asked excitedly.</p><p>“Uhm we don’t have anything planned, Geralt just couldn’t get out of a meeting and asked me to pick you up,” Eskel explained. Ciri stretched out her arms to Lambert who picked her out of Eskel arms and hugged her.</p><p>“And he asked all of you to come?” Ciri asked.</p><p>“No, he asked specifically for me to not take Lambert, but he came anyway, and of course, Aiden followed,” Eskel explained. Ciri giggled and hugged Lambert.</p><p>“I’m happy, you all came, can we go get ice-cream?” she asked.</p><p>“Maybe, let’s talk when we’re outside,” Eskel said. Lambert handed Ciri over to Aiden, as the teacher came out of the classroom.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Ciri’s uncle, and these two idiots…are as well,” he explained and indicated Lambert and Aiden. Lambert made an offended sound. Aiden seemed like he hadn’t heard since Ciri was explaining to him, what she drew today.</p><p>“You must be the teacher,” Eskel said and extended the hand. Lambert raised an eyebrow at the colorful appearance of the teacher. Sure, he had a pretty face but he looked like a unicorn had vomited all over him. Bright green trousers and a shirt with birds and more colors one single person should ever wear. He knew Geralt for having an ‘interesting’ but that was certainly something. He turned around and shot Aiden a grin, his partner seemed to have a similar train of thoughts and they both struggled to contain their laughter. In the background, he realized Eskel still talking to the teacher who had introduced himself as Jaskier. Confirming, that he was the one, Geralt had talked about.</p><p>“Are they alright?” Jaskier asked, pointing at Lambert and Aiden who’s faces were looking really strange, trying not to laugh out loud because they were thinking about how to tease Geralt with this.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s normal for them, it’s something I have learned to live with.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So, one-week trip with 30 second graders and the hot teacher with very weird clothing choice?” Aiden asked.</p><p>“Could you guys maybe stop mentioning his clothes every time? Also, there will be another teacher and I think someone’s mother,” Geralt answered annoyed.</p><p>“Even better,” said cheerfully, “that way it won’t be a problem if you two vanish to… you know.” He made an obscene gesture with his hands.</p><p>“Aiden, there will be children there,” Geralt said offended.</p><p>“That’s why he said, vanishing. I’m sure there will be a room you can lock,” Lambert said helpfully from Aiden’s lap, where he had rested his head.</p><p>“You all are horrible. Also why are you always hanging out here? Don’t you have your own place? This is not some 2020 rendition of friends” Geralt asked, as he was looking through his closet for a suitcase.</p><p>“We just want to spend time with you, before you’re leaving us for five whole days tomorrow,” Lambert said dramatically.</p><p>“Also we want to make sure, to remind you, that it’s the perfect opportunity for you to get that guy,” Eskel added. Geralt pulled a large suitcase out of the closet and emerged from his search, hair disheveled.</p><p>“Getting what guy?” came an interested voice from Ciri’s room. Ciri walked into the living room and looked around grinning.</p><p>“Oh, you know, Jaskier, since your dad is clearly in love with him,” Lambert explained.</p><p>“LAMBERT!” Geralt shouted. “Don’t you mention that to him,” he added now calmer, as he turned to Ciri.</p><p>“Oh, you’re saying he doesn’t know? He must know, the way, you always look at him,” she explained. Eskel picked her up.</p><p>“He might know, but maybe still don’t mention it, for Geralt’s sake,” he instructed her.</p><p>“Ok, can I have hot chocolate?”</p><p>“Sure,” Eskel said and carried her of to the kitchen.</p><p>“I hate all of you,” Geralt announced, as he dragged his suitcase to the bedroom, to pack for the upcoming week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I which they go on a classtrip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bus ride was a lot of things but certainly not a relaxed travel. Geralt had been assigned to sit in the middle, surrounded by a lot of 8 years old. At least he was not alone, next to him was sitting the other parent volunteer who was accompanying the class. As far as Geralt remembered her child was a boy named Tom. And she had introduced herself as Claire. Geralt would have preferred to sit next to Jaskier, but he had his job to do and was sitting with the driver, providing occasional entertainment for the children. Mainly with singing. Geralt couldn’t say, he minded, he loved hearing him sing and the children seemed as well, the way they got silent as soon as Jaskier started a new song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I was sceptical about him, when I saw him for the first time,” Claire whispered. “But he’s so good with the children. Tom enjoys going to school and seems to learn so much better than last year. I hope they can keep him for more than just one year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciri is the same, she’s really excited about school. And the way he manages to keep them all quiet. I struggle to keep some kind of order, when Ciri has more than one friend over,” Geralt explained. She chuckled at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re a single parent?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm, got some </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> from my brothers and my brother in law, but that’s more, hanging out at our place and spoiling her, when they think I can’t see it.” He knew, Ciri certainly deserved some spoiling. But he still had to put his foot down from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your sister?” Claire asked. Geralt was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a sister,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just, you mentioned brother in law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s married to my brother,” Geralt explained, a little annoyed. People always assumed everyone was straight. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any stupid comments. He had people ask him how he allowed Lambert and Aiden around Ciri. And while he asked himself that as well sometimes it had absolutely nothing to do with them being gay and everything with them being idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think, maybe, a woman in Ciri’s life would be nice?” she asked, batting his eyelashes. Geralt rolled his eyes. At least not homophobic, he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re doing fine,” he answered leaning away a little. She looked at him a little disappointed but seemed to catch herself quickly again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with Ciri’s mother?” she asked now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s private and if Ciri is not talking about it, I won’t,” Geralt answered. They had agreed, they wouldn’t tell her classmates, that she was adopted, for now. She didn’t want people to know that she had lost her parents, because she feared they would treat her differently. This had mostly concerned the other student’s bit Geralt had the feeling, Claire was a gossip and sooner or later the children would hear about it, if he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she quickly laid off the topic and they started to talk about less personal things. They actually started to get along. She showed interest in his job as an editor. Of course, he wasn’t allowed to talk about his current projects, since they were all unreleased books. But she was impressed, since he had worked for some bigger authors.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At least the adults got single rooms, Geralt had to admit, he had been scared for a little they might not. As much as he wanted to spend time with Jaskier, he appreciated a lot that he could close the door behind himself in the evening, after dealing with a bunch of children the whole day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At dinner, Ciri had climbed onto the chair next to Geralt with her food. She had spent the whole day with her friends and Geralt liked that she now had decided to sit down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children are annoying,” she declared, sounding much more grown up than she should. Geralt sometimes worried when she did that. She seemed to have lost some of her childhood after Pavetta and Duny had died. Geralt tried to let her be a child as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re also a child,” he argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but…” she gestured at the children who were running around, yelling at each other. “They’re loud.” Geralt laughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong. So, you come here, to hang out with your old dad?” he asked. “Not too uncool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, my friends think, you’re cool,” she argued and started to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner she apparently decided it was a long enough break from her friends and after hugging Geralt, she ran off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are really close,” Jaskier determined. “Usually at this age children start not wanting to hug their parents in front of their friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are. I enjoy it while I can it will probably change as soon as she hits puberty,” Geralt said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the zoo, today,” Triss, the other teacher accompanying them announced in the morning and the children were cheering. Geralt had obviously known that before, because he had been involved in the planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a really cool reptile house and we booked a tour, where you can pet some of the animals there,” she explained. Excited whispering followed. Not everyone seemed to be confident about that. Geralt looked to his right and saw Jaskier, who looked pretty nervous for a moment. Maybe he wasn’t a fan of reptiles. Geralt on the other hand thought it would be cool and he hoped he would be able to pet a snake. Ciri ran up to him, pulling his sleeve and he picked her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that we’re going to the zoo?” she asked excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it was supposed to be a surprise, so I didn’t say anything,” he explained. Ciri’s best friend Pia was now also standing next to them, demanding to be picked up as well. He hauled her up with his free arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know, you girls have two functioning feet, each. You can walk,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cannot,” Pia exclaimed with a bright grin. He rolled his eyes. If he wouldn’t learn to say no, he would still be carrying Ciri around when she was 15.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we can pet a snake?” Ciri asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Geralt answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to pet a snake, I bet they feel weird,” Pia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they don’t,” Ciri answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Geralt said, before putting them back down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping all the children together in the zoo certainly was a piece of work, constantly someone tried to run off somewhere. Geralt more and more appreciated what teachers managed to do every day. He still enjoyed the day, watching the children being excited. And mostly watching Jaskier’s eyes sparkling in joy as he chased after another child trying to get to the lions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the reptile house they were greeted by a zookeeper who introduced herself as Anna to them. She led them through the building and entertained the children with cool facts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end they reached a snake terrarium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we have our ball pythons, they are pretty cuddly and especially Carla here likes pets. Should I get her out?” she asked. Most children agreed excitedly. Jaskier stood next to Geralt and looked a little pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Geralt asked, placing a hand on the teacher’s shoulder. Jaskier looked at him startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Yes, I’m fine,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants to pet Carla first?” she asked. But suddenly the children seemed a little more reserved, now seeing it from up close. Even though she was just lazily curling around Anna’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one of the adults?” she asked, brightly and came over to Geralt and Jaskier with big steps. Geralt was about to stretch out his hand the snake, as he saw a movement next to him. He turned around and saw Jaskier shaking, his eyes half closed and skin even more white than before. Geralt was just able to extend his arms before he collapsed to the ground. He caught him and sank to the ground slowly with him. In an instant Clair and Triss were next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, do we need to call an ambulance?” Triss asked, sounding shaken up. The children were all staring at them concerned. Jaskier already opened his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’m fine,” he said, sounding pretty weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should get him outside,” Geralt said. I have my phone with me, in case something happens I call an ambulance. You two manage?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re going to distract them,” Triss said. Ciri had appeared next to Geralt. Her little hands wrapped around his ear so she could whisper something in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you need to kiss him awake,” she said, giggling. Geralt rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go pet the snake, honey,” he said he knew she was looking forward to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, take care of him,” Ciri answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was in the process of pushing himself up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go slowly,” Geralt said and got up with him together, so he could hold him. He slung an arm around the teacher’s waist and guided him to the door. Outside he found a bench where they sat down. Jaskier already looked a little better, now they were outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Geralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhmm, I’m kinda terrified of snakes, for some reason. I didn’t think I would have to get that close to one,” he explained and leaned against Geralt’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have water with you? You need to drink something and maybe eat a bit,” Geralt said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm,” was the only answer. Geralt opened the backpack and found a bottle of water. He handed it to Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, drink something,” he said. Jaskier did and a little color was coming back to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat today?” Geralt asked, because he could swear, he had heard Jaskier’s stomach rumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, hadn’t time for breakfast, Tom and Adrian were fighting and I had to make sure they didn't kill each other,” Jaskier explained. “And then I was busy making sure everyone has a sandwich for lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And let me guess, you didn’t bring anything for yourself?” Geralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so great looking after the kids, how can you be this terrible at looking after yourself?” Geralt wondered. He had to admit, he found it endearing. Especially since Jaskier was still leaning against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We probably should go back in again,” Jaskier said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Triss and Claire got everything under control. We’re just waiting out here until they come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you two cuddling, when we came out from petting the snakes,” Ciri announced with a big grin, in the evening, when everyone was sitting in the common room of the youth hostel, they were staying in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t cuddling, I was just helping him, to calm down,” Geralt answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With cuddling,” Ciri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Ciri giggled and ran off. He could just hope, she wasn’t spreading this. Because then the information would inevitably reach Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the evening Geralt and Jaskier were sitting on two chairs in the hallway, to make sure the children would stay in bed. Triss and Claire had already gone to their room since it didn’t need four adults for this job, as long as everything was quiet. They were drinking some fruit juice Jaskier had nicked from the kitchen. Geralt would have surely preferred a beer but the teachers had been really clear, no alcohol during the class trip. So, it was juice now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering, when Ciri is talking about you, she calls you ‘my dad’ but when she talks to you, she calls you Geralt. Haven't seen a lot of second graders calling their parents by their name.” Jaskier took a sip from his juice, like it was a good wine and looked at Geralt questioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legally, I am her father, but I adopted her two years ago. Her mother, my cousin Pavetta and her husband died in a car crash. I was Ciri’s godfather and took her in immediately after it happened. A while later, after she agreed I adopted her. But she doesn’t want to call me dad, because while her real father might not be alive anymore, he is still her dad,” Geralt explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I didn’t know,” Jaskier answered, apparently lost for words, something that didn’t happen a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We agreed to not talk about it too much in school. She needs to decide if she wants her friends to know. I would appreciate it, if you wouldn’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure of course. I assumed, you two got left by her mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not really the relationship type, never had anything longer than a couple of months, also not a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the way you are with Ciri I assume, women would be all over you, women love men who are good with children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, women are…,” Geralt said with a slight grin. It took Jaskier a couple of seconds to get this information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, women are, but men are usually not,” he said. Geralt nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what about you? Wife? Children?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, single and living alone,” Jaskier answered. Geralt grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But elementary school teacher, great with children, women must be all over you,” Geralt copied Jaskier’s former statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, women are…,” Jaskier answered, the exact same thing Geralt had said before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt swallowed. So Jaskier was also gay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Uhmm…,“ Jaskier looked down, fidgeting with his beer bottle, “do you maybe wanna come to my room later?” he asked, his voice suddenly very quiet. And he blushed a little. It looked adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To hang out?” Geralt asked, sounding innocent. Jaskier blushed even more at that. Clearly not to hang out. He seemed to be really interested in Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt laughed. “Sorry, yes I’d like to come to your room later.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When it was time to move to bed, Geralt felt him getting nervous. He had no idea where this would be leading. Maybe he had misunderstood what Jaskier meant. They got up and cleaned away their stuff. Jaskier opened the door to his room and turned to Geralt, inviting him in with a grin and a hand gesture, he seemed much more confident than before when he had asked Geralt if he would join him. Jaskier closed the door behind them and turned to Geralt. They were only inches away from each other. Eyes locked, no one dared to move. The tension between heavy. Finally, Jaskier moved, he lifted a hand and brushed his fingers over Geralt’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this,” he whispered. Geralt put his hands on Jaskier’s hip and when he didn’t pull back, Geralt pulled him closer pressing their bodies together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?” Geralt asked. Jaskier leaned his forehead against Geralt’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably since we’ve first spoken?” he said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt leaned forwards and whispered into his ear: “Me too.” He felt Jaskier shudder in his arms. Jaskier’s arms came around his neck and finally their lips met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so scared, I might have misinterpreted the signs, God I’m so relieved, I didn’t,” Jaskier said giggling and pushed him to the bed where they sank down, Jaskier on top of Geralt. Hands found their way under shirts, mapping out every piece of skin they could reach until they were pressed against each other. Naked, panting, limbs around each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt woke up from a low humming next to him and opened the eyes confused. It took him a moment to remember what happened. They had sex last night and it had been really fucking good. But also, it had been late so it was no surprise that Geralt now was really tired. He pulled the blanket over his head with a grunt. Through the fabric he heard Jaskier laughing, happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a morning person,” the teacher asserted cheerfully. Geralt peaked out under the blanket and saw Jaskier sitting on the bed, back turned to him. It was a really beautiful back, muscular and broad but not as broad as his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave it away?” Geralt grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know, the grunts, the refusal to wake up or maybe you hiding under there from the evil sun,” Jaskier said. He got up, turned around and looked at Geralt with a bright smile. How could anyone be so cheerful early in the morning? And he was looking so good when he smiled. Geralt had seen Jaskier naked before, last night to be precise. But now in the morning light, smiling at him was a whole other deal and Geralt was not sure how to handle that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I go and take a shower, you should try to get up, breakfast is in 30 minutes,” he announced and vanished through the door to the bathroom. Geralt could hear the water turn on and shortly after, Jaskier started singing. He really always was this cheerful. Geralt was not sure if he loved or hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier had not mentioned what had happened between them, so Geralt decided it would probably best to ignore it as well. He got up and gathered his clothes that were scattered over the ground. He got dressed and then left the room, no one would see him do so. But of course, that didn’t happen, because he immediately ran into Ciri who stopped dead in her tracks, as she saw him. With big eyes she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slept in Mr. Pankratz room,” she said and grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too,” he growled. Ciri knew not to take his growling to heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to text Lambert, he will want to hear this,” she explained and ran off. Geralt decided he should maybe call Eskel, he could need someone to talk to right now. And Eskel was the most level headed person for this. He fell down to his bed and dialed Eskel’s number, luckily his brother picked up quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Geralt. Everything alright?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We fucked,” was everything Geralt was able to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? You and Jaskier fucked? For real?” Eskel sounded surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lambert's voice came from the background. “Ciri just texted me, she saw Geralt come out of his bedroom. They really did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, Lambert was there as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for real,” Geralt answered in a defeated voice. “And he’s so cheerful. It’s so early, we didn’t even have coffee yet. He was just standing there smiling at me, I swear to god, he smiles like the sun, I’m blind now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard his brothers laugh. Apparently Eskel had put him on speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, now you’re panicking because you fucked the hot teacher and caught feelings?” Lambert asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Lambert,” Geralt hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, breath Geralt, are you in your room now?” Eskel asked, Geralt hummed an affirmative. Ok good, take a shower and then go, I assume you will see him at breakfast. Has he been flirting with you before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, he flirts with everybody,” Geralt answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just smile and be nice. You can do it. Maybe ask him out, when you are back. We can pick Ciri up, as soon as you’re back and you can go to a nice restaurant with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some more solid advice from Eskel and some stupid comments from Lambert, Geralt hung up and went to the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a little late for breakfast, so everyone was already sitting down and eating, when Geralt entered the room. He quickly got some food and approached Jaskier, with a nervous feeling. How would he react now. But Jaskier smiled at him as brightly as before. Geralt made an effort to smile back, as he set down his tray and then took the seat next to the teacher. Triss was looking at them with a knowing look. She seemed to be really good at reading people. Geralt quickly turned to face his food. Jaskier next to him started to chat away, and Geralt was thankful for the distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any plans for when we get home tomorrow?” Geralt finally managed to ask. He had spent the last two days agonizing about if he should ask him out or not. Nothing more had happened between them except some very bright smiles from Jaskier and even more enthusiasm when he was talking to Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, except unpacking and laundry, but these are not super pressing issues,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brothers will pick up Ciri when we get back, seems like after the week she needs a break from me,” Geralt explained. It was not entirely true. The reason was of course to give him the evening off, but Ciri also was happy to see her uncles again. “So, I was thinking, do you maybe want to go on a date?” he asked. Jaskier, who had probably been thinking about having to do the laundry, looked at him with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to, do you have anything specific in mind?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhmm,” Geralt felt a little embarrassed, he hadn’t thought this far. Most of his brain power had gone to the decision if he should ask him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought maybe dinner, but haven’t thought about where, to be honest.” Jaskier seemed happy with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, yes please, after spending a week with a bunch of eight-year olds I really need to go to a nice restaurant,” he said cheerfully. Geralt smiled at him. He couldn’t really believe, Jaskier said yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will look up something nice,” he promised. He would look for a really nice restaurant, they both deserved a treat after eating canteen food for a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a really nice place. Way too expensive, but really good food and wine. It looked cozy and still elegant. He managed to get a table for two and told Jaskier, they needed to dress appropriately for this, meaning suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t a place like this way too expensive?” he asked, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about this, because you’re invited,” Geralt explained with a smile. Jaskier opened his mouth but closed it again, without saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, this is really expensive,” Jaskier said, as he studied the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to worry about it,” Geralt answered. He moved his hand over the table and laid it on Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier looked at their hands for a moment and then beamed up to him. He laced their fingers together before he went back to the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had met in front of the door, Geralt could not stop staring at Jaskier. He looked breathtaking. His suit was dark blue, not as colorful as he had feared. And it fitted him perfectly. Jaskier had stepped close to him, placed one hand against Geralt’s chest and had kissed him on the cheek as a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the wine arrived Jaskier quickly took it and raised it to Geralt who mimicked the move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alcohol and people over ten, I’m in heaven, I swear. I love these kids but spending one week with them is so draining. But with you there, it was a lot easier,” he explained and took a sip of his wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s a good wine,” he said. Geralt had no idea what a good wine was but he could at least agree that it tasted good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think, we did the whole thing the wrong way around,” Jaskier explained. “You know, first the sex and then the first date.” Geralt grinned. Maybe this way around he would manage an actual relationship, that could last, at least if Jaskier was on board with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did, but who knows, maybe it’s just how it’s right for us,” Geralt proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt had escorted Jaskier back to his place and they both were standing around feeling uncertain. Jaskier placed a hand on Geralt’s cheek and Geralt leaned in to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I really like you. And I really enjoyed tonight. I would love for this to become something more serious,” Jaskier said. Geralt’s smile went wide and he took Jaskier’s head between his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he said. “To all of this.” Jaskier leaned in to kiss him again, his hand moving to Geralt’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come in?” Jaskier asked as they pulled back again. Geralt absolutely wanted to and allowed Jaskier to pull him inside.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth">Twitter</a> and  <a href="https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>  for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>